


Death Has A Name, And Life Has A Point

by KkaebsongLlama



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bin literally just talks like me, Dongmin also talks like how I talk to children, Dongmin is death, Fluff, GD is literal god, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry @ Jinwoo's parents, It's Monsta X Minhyuk btw, M/M, Minhyuk's here, Myungjun is /that/ friend, aka maturerer, its still soft, like actually y'all need to make sure you know there's some stuff in here, probably angst, they're super not alive in this, this is no shit my english cw assignment, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkaebsongLlama/pseuds/KkaebsongLlama
Summary: Dongmin is death, and as such a being, he's never experienced life.Bin has experienced enough life to give to ten others.One day, Bin invites Dongmin to the mortal realm, and Dongmin doesn't quite feel like he ever wants to leave.





	1. Live Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only story I have ever thought through properly wow, it also wont be too long probably (I'm lying to myself). Small amounts of fluff, large amounts of bad humor. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (P.S. I'll add characters as they appear!!)

“I literally hate you.” Dongmin groaned, pointing at a tall figure on his screen. “You should be sick of this by now I don't understand.”

Dongmin zoomed in on the figure, to look at his face properly. The man looked like he was having the time of his life, a big drunk smile plastered on his face, flirting with anything vaguely resembling a sentient human being. It seemed like he had not a care in the world. With arms snaked around his friends shoulders, singing to whatever song was on (even though he usually didn’t know the lyrics). Dongmin decided to interrupt the man’s fun, as he had a question to ask.

Dongmin summoned him to his office. In a small flicker of light, the lanky man, who’s name was Bin, stood in front of him, a little disgruntled by the sudden teleportation. As he took in his what just happened, his eyes landed on Dongmin and lit up.

“Death!! What’s popping?” Bin said with a puppy smile.

“Bin it’s literally been almost twenty years since people used that as a greeting.” Dongmin really couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Also I apologise for interrupting your party, but I just had a question.”

“Yeah sure, what’s up?”

“Do you ever, I don’t know, just get sick of living?” Dongmin asked cautiously, as this wasn’t the lightest of questions.

“Um… Sometimes? I guess anyone would after living as long as me, though.” Bin gave another smile. Though his stance was noticeably more serious as he talked.

Dongmin guessed it made sense, and as he was death himself, he never knew what it was to live. Dongmin had, of course been the one to give Bin this endless time to begin with. He Just guessed he was still confused as to why Bin hadn’t begged for mortality yet, even after watching all those that were his family grow old and frail, even though Bin himself had ceased to age. Sure Bin was worried at first, but after a while he no longer cared, accepted the passing of others around him as things that come with immortality. He’d managed to outlive countless love interests and close friends, and yet he still didn’t wish to join them. Every time his excuse for not wanting to go just yet was a friend he wanted to keep company, or an astral event he wished to experience the sights and feel of, maybe even somewhere he had yet to go.

“You’re thinking aloud again, Minnie.” Bin tilted his head to the side, before talking again. “I think I continue to live just to keep having these experiences with people. A life well lived is a life lived with others, don’t you think?”

“True, but does it count as a life if it never ends?”

“Don’t worry man. I’ll beg you for my mortality back one day, just maybe not in this generation. I’m having such a nice time, It’d be a shame to leave now.” Once again the atmosphere was light, brightening up the mood was a very well developed skill Bin had acquired over the years.

“Who are you living for this time?” Dongmin was expecting at least a paragraph of reasons, what he got was different, however.

“Myself.” Bin smiled again, “Sometimes that’s what you should live for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's my intro chapter lmao, short and sweet! Next chapter will definitely be much longer, I just wanted to get a feel for the story first uwu. Leave some feedback if you want!! I love reading comments, and hearing stuff from others!! Also thank you for reading (even if you didn't like it), and I hope you have a nice day!


	2. Bring Your Bin To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day at work for Dongmin, just this time Bin's there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fast wow

“You’re doing it again.” Myungjun sighed at Dongmin, rolling his eyes. “Just go talk with him.”

 

“I refuse to do that and you know it.” Dongmin looked over at the angel at the reception desk, where an especially pretty man sat.

 

“You know he likes you Dongmin, just go for it.” Myungjun Gestured to the angel, “I mean, he doesn’t like you like you like him but, he still thinks you’re nice.”

 

“I don’t even like Minhyuk like that, he’s just really ethereal looking for a normal angel. It’s fascinating.” Dongmin wasn’t even lying, he had no interest in anything to do with Minhyuk.

 

“Hey, we gave the Minhyuks code names, that one is Touchy Hyuk.” Myungjun paused, “I’m actually like 90% sure there’s like six Important Minhyuks here.”

 

“Fine fine, he’ll be cupid Hyuk soon though, Jiyong’s given him a promotion.”

 

“What? Why haven’t I been promoted? I’ve been here for yonks!”

 

Dongmin kinda knew why Minhyuk was made the new Cupid instead of Myungjun. It had a lot to do with the fact that he’s already got one of the best jobs in Heaven, a soul collector. Dongmin happens to be collection head manager, Humans call him “death” which is a bit harsh in his opinion, but what can you do? Human’s aren’t exactly the most clued in of this sorta thing anyway. Dongmin briefly thought about telling Myungjun he couldn’t be cupid because he’s not qualified enough, but another argument about qualifications is not what he’s wanting at this time of day. He decided against going to the Cupid welcoming party too, last time was a total mess, Jiyong was on his ass for like a month after that too. This time maybe, if he didn’t go he wouldn’t be held accountable for everything that happens when the Cupid crew organizes parties. After standing there in silence for a couple seconds, Dongmin decided it was time to check up on all of the immortals he managed. Dongmin left Myungjun at reception with Minhyuk and went off to his office.

Dongmin’s office was a really large area sectioned out on one of the top floors of the Heaven building. Most of the walls were a neutral gray, some wore a paneled black and blue for aesthetics. There was a few indoor plants, and a sleek leather couch facing a huge screen on the wall. Big windows lined the outside wall, giving a stunning view of the realm of the afterlife, glittering skies and a beautiful river winding through the city beneath. Everything was vibrant and ethereal, even though it possessed the same ways as a mortal realm city, the feeling was different. Dongmin always loved the way everyone in this realm was in their best chosen state, it meant that the city seemed to be always bustling with youth, even though most of the people here died of old age. The office also had a nicely organized desk sitting by the window, with a holographic tablet sitting atop it. Dongmin entered the room, and collapsed on his couch.

 

“Room, turn on the screen”

 

A slightly robotic voice started talking, __Screen activating… Activation complete.__

__

“Switch monitor to Moon Bin, please.” Dongmin was tired, but was curious as to how Bin was __‘Living for himself’__.

 

 _ _Monitoring switched to [Moon Bin], would you like to check his vitals?__ It was the original job of Dongmin to check and maintain the vitals of humans who weren’t scheduled to die just yet, but with there being so many reapers to keep track of stuff nowadays, Dongmin’s job was now just to watch over his assigned humans.

 

“I think he’d be okay, what with being immortal and all. Don’t you think?”

 

 _ _With all due respect Dongmin, Immortals can still die of sickness and injury, they just obtain the ability to have ceased to age.__ The room was getting sassier these days, and Dongmin liked the change of attitude, it seemed more like he was talking to an actual person rather than a magic voice.

 

Just then a voice chimed on his screen, “Minnie? Is that you?”

 

It was Bin. He’d somehow noticed Dongmin watching him.

 

“Huh? How’d you--”

 

“If it is bring me up man, I’m bored…” Bin pouted, he was sitting on his bed with messy hair and a big white t-shirt. “Come on! I know you’re there!”

 

Dongmin sighed, there was no way he wasn’t going to bring him up at this point, as Dongmin himself was bored. “Hold on, then.”

 

In another flicker of light, Bin was cross legged on the sofa next to Dongmin. He looked a little frightened, and tired, but it was early in the morning so Dongmin couldn’t blame him. Bin looked up at Dongmin and gave a tired smile, his eyes turning into crescents under his eyebrows. It still fascinated Dongmin that even after five hundred years, Bin was still not a morning person. Though, with him sitting here on Dongmin’s couch looking as soft as ever, Dongmin couldn’t exactly moan about it. Dongmin sat there just looking at Bin while he woke up, before realising he had a job to be doing.

“Switch monitor to Park Jinwoo, and check vital stability and mental health please.” Dongmin remembered when he had to keep track of hundreds of people a day, and he’d constantly switch between them all. Nowadays he had a maximum of ten people to check up on per day, and one of them was Immortal. “Also give a status update on how he’s taking the loss of his Mother please.”

__[Park Jinwoo] Mortal shows no signs of vital decay or illness, though his blood sugars are stretching a bit lower than usual, sir._ _

The room speaking startled Bin, and he jumped a little in response.

__[Park Jinwoo] Mentally is showing signs of [Loneliness] and an alarming sense of emptiness associated with [Depression]. The reason for this [Depression] seems to be the recent loss of his mother, sir. This mental condition may be cured with a companion, shall I send a cupid onto him, sir?_ _

“Yes please, set up a cupid for Jinwoo right away, he’s not due for another seventy years at least.” Dongmin couldn’t help but feel sorry for Jinwoo, as he’d had to take his father while Jinwoo was still young, hence the constant state of his insecurity about people close to him.

“Whoa.” Bin’s eyes looked at the screen in wonder, as Bin sat up to properly see the screen.

Dongmin then realized, “Have I not shown this all to you Before?”

Bin shook his head, his messy hair bobbed about.

“It’s been five hundred years.” Dongmin paused, “and I haven’t showed you how I work?”

“Not even once.”

Dongmin briefly wondered about how Bin could’ve possibly not been here at the right time to see Dongmin work, but was cut off by his stomach rumbling. Not long afterward, Bin’s gave a growl too, so Dongmin suggested they eat breakfast together.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Bin was sitting across from Dongmin, eyes toward the kitchen of the cafe they were in, ready to devour anything he could sink his teeth into. Eventually the food arrived and a conversation was struck up about whether Waffles were just a drunk man’s pancakes or a gift from Jiyong. The topic of conversation then changed to Minhyuk and the recent promotion to Head junior cupid, despite having no experience in the field at all. Dongmin told Bin about the big cupid party a few months ago, and how he should’ve invited Bin up to go. After a while Dongmin had finished his food but bin was still eating his, second plate sure, but still finishing. Dongmin started to ask about Bin’s human life again, as he wanted to know as much about it as possible to better do his job as soul manager.

“If you wanna know what it’s like so bad, then come be human for a while.” Bin suggested, a mouthful of french toast. “It’s not like you need to stay here to do your job either, you said yourself that there’s only jobs for you to do because you request them from Jiyong.”

Dongmin supposed Bin was right, but it didn’t yet sound like a good enough idea ofr him to want to do it. “Still-- I can’t just leave… I have responsibilities”

“You’re the biggest guy in the department and you’ve literally been here since the dawn of Human existence, it’s a wonder you haven’t tried yet.”

“I really can’t”

Bin pouted and crossed his arms, “But it feels really lonely down there, being the only one who’s immortal…” Bin stopped pouting, but put a sad tone in his voice. “I guess it can’t be helped though--”

“Fine.” Dongmin gave a defeated look, “I guess I can come down for a month or two.”

“Yess!!” Bin looked happy once again,which means Dongmin was just conned. “You will not regret it, promise.”

Dongmin packed his things after going home.

__This was going to be a long month._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More setup sorry about it, proper story next time, I promise.


	3. Place For a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin probably needed a place for Dongmin to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes filler? no one? okay then, here it is anyway!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual words will happen soon, promise.


	4. Incoming Call From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavens calling, and they want to know where the hell Dongmin's been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I'm back

_ Brrring brrring, brrring brrring _

 

_ ‘Hello?’ _

 

_ ‘Dongmin where the hell are you?’ _

 

_ ‘I’m on earth, why?’ _

 

_ ‘What the fuck you can't just leave and not tell anyone.’  _

 

_ ‘I left a full week ago Myungjun, and everyone is just noticing now?’ _

 

_ ‘There is ten people under your care, you can't just go to earth without telling anyone.’ _

 

_ ‘Well…’ _

 

_ ‘Wait. Why are you on earth? Are you doing a human thing for something? What's happening?’ _

 

_ ‘I'm here on a business trip, yeah. There's someone who needs my help.’  _

 

_ ‘Oh, well if that's the case I'll leave you to it… and I'll watch your other cases while you're gone too. I just finished mine and was waiting for new ones anyway, I'll tell Jiyong as well.’ _

 

_ ‘Thank you, Myungjun. I'll tell Jiyong to give you a promotion if you also don't take the immortal case, he's a lost ass cause anyway.’ _

 

_ ‘Okay cool, I'll see you later then man.’ _

 

_ ‘Bye Myungjun, see you in a month or so.’ _

 

_ Call ended. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the deaD. School is like, too much for me so I've decided to continue writing even if that means less homework done. It's a little bit of a fun thing I can do while I try not to wither away from my mock exams. Also, SORRY ITS BEEN MONTHS. I've literally rewritten the entire story and hopefully it makes more sense now, and reads better because my writing has improved since last I was here.
> 
> This call was actually going to be the start of the chapter but I thought it was better off as a standalone. Chapter 5 will probably be within the next day or so.


	5. Dream Orientator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Myungjun taking on most of Dongmin's cases, he's now free to be a human without obligation. Meanwhile, Myungjun is becoming enamoured with one of his new cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! did you notice the tag update? I wonder what happens? 
> 
> also all of the lines are a change of pov, the first name in the paragraph will be who it is we're spectating

Dongmin had now been a human for a week, and it was safe to say that he'd settled in. He was about to get a job, because even though he has the ability to, Dongmin actually can't make money out of thin air or he'll ruin the economy (which Jiyong would kill him for doing). He was also about to ask Bin to  _ buy him some clothes, dammit.  _ Dongmin had literally been wearing his afterlife realm clothes, which he quickly realized were just too many business suits for him to ever justify, and he was sure it  was confusing Mingyu as well. Speaking of Mingyu, he was a really nice housemate, and he was also ridiculously attractive, which Dongmin had soon found out was a trend within Bin's inner circle of friends. Mingyu also didn't make Dongmin pay rent, which was the real help, though Dongmin could totally pay for himself if he  _ got a job _ . 

 

‘Eunwoo!’ Dongmin heard a crash through the front door, no doubtedly the owner of the voice, Bin. ‘I have some news! Where in heaven are you?’

Bin burst through Dongmin’s bedroom door before he could even answer the question. His hair was messy, and there was sweat glistening down his neck, whatever news this was it was important enough for Bin to want to run all the way from his own home. Bin’s eyes did the  _ thing  _ where they curled into little crescents and he looked like a puppy. And all of a sudden Dongmin got  _ a call _ a call that consisted of Myungjun telling him off, then promptly doing Dongmin a whole bunch of favors no questions asked, which included taking on all of Dongmin’s cases and being an actual angel by not taking Bin’s case (that way Myungjun wouldn’t see Eunwoo wasn’t actually on a business trip). After the call was over, Bin was still standing in front of Dongmin like an excited puppy, wagging his tail and waiting his turn to speak.

‘Dongmin!’ Bin said excitedly.

‘Yeah, what is it Bin?’

‘You got the job! The one you wanted at Dream Beverages!’ Bin looked absolutely ecstatic , his smile only widening as the said the good news.

‘But… I haven’t even gone in for the interview yet? I just sent the application in a few days ago.” Dongmin was excited about the new job, but confused as to how he got it.

‘Yeah, I don’t think you know this about South Korea yet but… A lot of the time your job will be given to you based on your face.’

‘What?’ Dongmin blinked, ‘why wouldn’t they hire based on qualifications?’

‘Because more people will have a nice image of the company if the workers are attractive. Or at least that’s the sentiment most companies have towards it.’

‘That’s ridiculous, they probably hired me because I’m really good for their accounting department, because I  _ am  _ ridiculously qualified.’

‘In that case they probably thought both of you then hired you without further question.’

‘I guess.’

Dongmin really hoped that they only hired the most qualified people, he would feel so bad if people actually were more qualified and didn’t get in. It was already enough that he wasn’t actually a human and didn’t have to technically be here taking someone else’s potential job. Either way he Guessed he had a job now, and could actually pay Mingyu some rent and grocery expenses. Speaking of paying things, Bin was going to need to help Dongmin find some new clothes before he went to work. Sure enough, when Dongmin asked Bin for some new clothes, Bin was quick to take him into Gangnam to go shopping for some new, more casual get ups.

Dongmin followed Bin through Gangnam, and past all the stores with clothes that are too expensive to be worth the price printed onto the tags attached. He watched as they walked past hundreds of people all dressed their best, as if they had somewhere important to be. That made Dongmin realize Bin was right, everything the people around him were doing was just a mask to make themselves look wealthier, and more appealing. This was a foreign thing for Dongmin, as in the other realm people didn’t really care about material things as much. Maybe that was because they’d already spent too much time trying to make themselves happy on earth with those types of things to no avail. In the afterlife most people focused on making more and more connections with people, not to better their careers, but to better their wellbeing and happiness. As those thoughts left his head, Dongmin continued on to think about how Myungjun was doing with his new cases.

 

* * *

 

 

Myungjun was, to put it nicely, not in a great mood. He’d just cornered himself into taking like, nine more cases on. He was really excited to have some free time as well. At least then he got to look through the files Dongmin has had for the first time since he got his newest case back in 1996. Myungjun found that most of Dongmin’s cases were already elderly, meaning that their due date so near he didn’t actually have to monitor them, which was to his relief. Unfortunately however, the one non-elderly case was a Mr. Park Jinwoo, whose mother had just recently passed away (that would have been Dongmin’s newest finished case.), and he seemed to have a depleted state of mind, which is how Dongmin writes “he might have suicidal tendencies, so watch him closely”. As Myungjun was looking through his files, he got to see Jinwoo’s baby photos, man was he a cute baby. Myungjun got to Jinwoo’s teens, Jinwoo started to have to watch all the logs and recordings that Dongmin had saved as important for knowing Jinwoo’s tendencies and personality, he noticed that, A) Jinwoo was attractive as all hell, B) Dongmin should have taken his father in a nicer way, and C) Jinwoo was a very broken individual, both of his parents being taken from him at a young age.

Jinwoo was also very kind, and he really did try to help everyone he could. Myungjun saw how Jinwoo was mature from a young age and made a great leader as he got older. Yet, as mature as he was, he was a big goofball and smiled a lot, and laughed a lot. Myungjun watched Jinwoo when he had just turned twenty, save a sixteen-year-old boy named Yoon Sanha from his abusive father, and from that moment on becoming a surrogate brother to him as Sanha moved in with him and out of his parents home. Myungjun was blown away that any one person could have such a capacity for empathy and kindness. Myungjun continued to watch Jinwoo go about his life for hours, before finding that he couldn’t watch Jinwoo in real time after he’d finished the saved logs that Dongmin had. That was, actually not helpful at all, Dongmin had to come back to the afterlife realm just to give clearance for Jinwoo because he was an unstable case. Myungjun was also not like other people, he’d by that point acknowledged watching Jinwoo’s entire life story was in fact, endearing to him. The only thing that he couldn’t work out was why he felt so strongly. Myungjun had already seen other people as crushes, but this time it gave Myungjun the incentive to protect him with his entire being. Myungjun felt as if he was to have no way of knowing Jinwoo’s safety and livelihood, he’d feel extremely uneasy. He was getting worried even thinking about it. Myungjun decided he needed the permission to watch over Jinwoo. Then again, Dongmin must’ve gone down there to look after Jinwoo anyway, right? For some reason that still didn’t feel right to Myungjun. He decided he was going to get permission even if he had to go to earth himself. Myungjun looked at the time, it was  _ 11:57am  _ and Dongmin should have been awake by then. He decided to give his friend another call, and force him to come back and give him clearance.

_ Calling pretty boy… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ The number you have dialed is currently unavailable please leave a message after the to- _

Dongmin was gonna need to pick up or Myungjun was going to have to go to him, because the guy always deletes his voice messages without listening. Myungjun thought he should try again first, though.

_ Calling pretty boy… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ The number you have dialed is currently unavailable please leave a message after the to- _

Myungjun tried three or four more times before giving up, then he went to Dongmin’s office to get his coordinates. Once he got them, Myungjun got himself ready to beam down to Dongmin and ask a few questions about this man he was so enamoured with.

 

* * *

 

 

Dongmin was on his way to his new job as an accountant for Dream Beverages, and he felt great. Freshly showered, hair did, clothing on point, he was ready for whatever the day had in store for him. Except… he wasn’t ready. As he walked into the orientation room for new recruits, he saw a familiar face welcome him into the room. It was none other than Mr. Park Jinwoo, who was apparently the accounting department second-in-command here at Dream. The guy was clad in a nice suit, styled red hair and a big welcoming gummy smile. It seemed as though Dongmin was the only one aware that that smile wasn’t 100% there, part of it dampened by his no-doubt unsavory mood, after his mother’s passing. Dongmin thought that while he was there he might as well attempt to befriend his new senior, in hopes of getting close enough to him for him to open up. If that happened, Dongmin could make a hands on assessment of his case. Dongmin sat through the orientation for a good hour, then Jinwoo let everyone go saying, ‘it’s everyone’s first day here, so take some time to get to know your new coworkers, and make some friends. I’ll see you all back at work tomorrow!’. Dongmin took that as his chance to go get Jinwoo in his grasp. Jinwoo didn’t seem to be talking to anyone and was instead staring out the office window into the city outside them.

Dongmin walked up and over to Jinwoo, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. ‘Excuse me? Park Jinwoo-ssi?’

Jinwoo turned around, looking surprised. ‘Ah, yes um…’ Jinwoo looked at the badge on Dongmin’s chest with the new “human name” Bin gave him, ‘Cha Eunwoo?’

‘I wonder if you’d like to be friends with me, sir?’

‘Oh? That was very forward of you.’ Jinwoo gave a little chuckle, ‘I’d love to be friends with you, Eunwoo.’

_ This is a very attractive man,  _ Dongmin thought to himself before starting some small talk with his new friend. The two men continued to chat together until Bin came in and said hi, much to Dongmin’s surprise. Turns out, the reason Bin told Dongmin to apply to this company is because Bin was in the design department there and thought it would be nice for Dongmin to work at the same place as him, which to be honest, Dongmin never really looks at his case’s occupations so he wouldn’t have realized either Jinwoo nor Bin worked there.  _ Also  _ turns out, that Bin knew Jinwoo more than he let on when watching him work back in the afterlife realm. The two seemed to be on friendly terms, and something about that irked him. Dongmin noticed as Bin Jinwoo talked, that Jinwoo looked like this conversation was more of a chore than anything else, and that he looked in pain. Dongmin wasn’t too good at emotions, but he sure knew that this was because of Jinwoo’s mom. Dongmin decided to get proactive about the situation, it was the end of the work day anyway and Jinwoo looked like he needed some space pronto, so Dongmin tapped Bin on the shoulder.

‘You know I just realized, Bin. We actually have a lunch meeting with uh, what was his name again? Oh right, Myungjun! We forgot the celebratory lunch on my new job!’ Dongmin looked at Bin, who he gave a stern look before looking back at Jinwoo, ‘Plus I don’t want to bore you, Jinwoo-ssi, we’ll just get going now.’

Jinwoo gave a small disheartened smile, (which hurt Dongmin  _ really _ .) then said, ‘Oh no, that’s fine, I’ve got work to do anyway! You two go on your way, I’ll see you later.’

And with that Dongmin hurried Bin out of the orientation room and they went to go get lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinwoo watched as Eunwoo hurried Bin out of the room, partly relieved, partly sad. Jinwoo had seen Eunwoo studying his reactions to Bin’s enthusiastic talking, and Eunwoo had definitely noticed that he wasn’t having a great time. Jinwoo really hoped that Eunwoo didn’t get the impression that he was a mean person, that would’ve been really bad for Jinwoo. But at least if Eunwoo didn’t like the idea of being friends anymore he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else apart from Sanha.  _ Just Sanha _ , Jinwoo thought,  _ all I’ve got is him now, and he doesn’t outlive me I don’t know what I’ll do.  _ Jinwoo was scared for himself, because deep down, he knew exactly what he’d do… But, he guessed that if that point ever came… it wouldn’t matter anymore, would it? As Jinwoo continued his work throughout the rest of the day, thoughts like those took up most of his mindspace, he couldn’t even focus on his job anymore. Jinwoo just felt  _ awful.  _ And when the day was over and Jinwoo could finally go home, he stuck his headphones in and tuned out the rest of the world, he decided he’d just stare at his feet as he walked, and the he started on his way home.

 

* * *

 

Myungjun was nearing - according to Hoseok in the tracking department- where Dongmin had just started working as a human. Sure enough, Hoseok had told him the company name and address that was in Jinwoo’s file as his workplace. Myungjun turned the corner and saw a familiar figure, that as he neared the crossroad he looked up, Myungjun saw a familiar pair of puppy dog eyes, and slightly messy red hair… It was Jinwoo. Jinwoo looked around, turned left to cross, then put his head back down at his feet and kept walking. Myungjun then heard a sound like a truck horn sounding in his head like an alarm, he then blinked, when he opened his eyes Jinwoo was no longer on the road… Instead there lay a pool of blood where he once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have killed him... but at least we know there's an afterlife, right?


	6. Welcome To The Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo wakes up in the afterlife. Myungjun slaps Dongmin. Just your average day honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got locked in a closet with my laptop on accident today, so now we have this chapter. cool huh?
> 
> also warning for a fair bit of swearing in this chapter, Myungjun is an angry beb.

Jinwoo opened his eyes and found himself in some type of waiting room with a few other people, most of the people in there with him were wearing tattered clothing. Jinwoo looked down to find that he himself was also wearing the same suit he had on before, but it had a lot of tares. He opened up the black suit jacket to find his white undershirt completely soaked in crimson - presumably blood - and what looked like a tire track around his abdominal area. Jinwoo suddenly felt sick, as if he was going to vomit, from all the blood the just noticed on his shirt. He couldn’t fathom a reason as to why his clothes were in this condition if he himself seemed to have attained no bodily harm. As he was busy trying his hardest to figure it all out, a woman dressed in all white came through the doors to the waiting room.

‘Park Jinwoo?’ The owner of the voice paused, ‘could a Park Jinwoo born in 1996 come through with me? We have a couple things to discuss.’

Jinwoo stood up, ‘Ah yeah, that’s me.’ Jinwoo made his way over to the woman. ‘Where am I, by the way?’

‘You’re in the afterlife. You weren’t due here for another few decades however, so you’re going to have to meet the one of the big guys.’

‘I’m in the what now? Afterlife? What type of joke is this, I’m not dead-’ Jinwoo suddenly got a sharp pain in his head, then a vision of a truck popped into his mindspace.

‘I see you’re only remembering now, huh? Usually they remember before we’ve picked them up to take to a coordinator.’ The woman just kept talking as if this wasn’t the worst realization one could have.

‘I’m… dead.’ Jinwoo was saying it out loud as he processed it, ‘I’m really dead?’

‘Afraid so, dude.’ The woman replied, before stopping at a big door. ‘Here we are, Jinwoo. Just go in there and Jonghyun should explain it all, and he’ll help you figure out some stuff too.’

After she’d finished talking, she ushered him closer to the door and then left. Jinwoo gave the door a light push, and it just opened all the way on it’s own. He walked into the room - which turned out to be a big office - before noticing a man sitting at the desk, smiling at him and gesturing for him to sit down on the sofa that was adjacent to this big TV looking thing mounted on the wall in front of it. Jinwoo did as the man gestured for before being brought Tea and red velvet cupcakes. The man introduced himself as Kim Jonghyun, he was kinda short-ish and had a really nice and calming voice, he had unique featured on his face that gave him an ethereal feel, and wore small boot heels and ripped skinny jeans with a horizontal black and white stripped shirt. Jonghyun wasn’t dressed as you’d expect the owner of an office like this to dress at all, yet he somehow looked like he belonged here and no-where else. Jonghyun let Jinwoo comfortably finish his cupcake before talking to him.

‘So… I noticed you’ve died there, Jinwoo’ Jonghyun phrased the question like small talk to make Jinwoo more comfortable. ‘Surprisingly, it wasn’t __all__ your own doing.’

‘What do you mean surprisingly?’ Jinwoo asked.

‘Well… You’ve been kind of… in the downs lately, and you’ve definitely thought about doing it yourself, but you couldn’t for your adoptive brother’s sake.’ Jonghyun clarified.

‘My adoptive brother?’

‘Well, Sanha of course! You pretty much made him your brother when you started living with him.’

__Sanha? Oh my god what about Sanha? What will Sanha do without me?__ Jinwoo thought. ‘How is Sanha? Is he okay?’

‘Sanha is, currently unaware of your situation. He’s at his friend Minhyuk’s place right about now and your body is __considerably__  mangled after the… Incident.’ Jonghyun tread lightly as he spoke, quite obviously to avoid worrying Jinwoo even more. ‘Lucky for you however, one of our soul collectors was down on earth looking for the man you know as Eunwoo, who was to give him the clearance to take __your__ case saw you get hit, so your body will be identified quickly and Sanha will be contacted right away that you’ve been injured and are in ICU.’

‘Wait, why would I go to the ICU? I’m already dead.’

Jonghyun took a moment to think of how to explain it to Jinwoo, ‘Look at it like this, your __body__ is technically dead, but you’re not yet __brain__ dead in a way. Doctors will still try to revive you, though its not likely almost __at all__ to actually work, and Myungjun - the soul collector that saw you get hit - will stay near you and try his damned hardest to at least keep you alive for a couple hours so Sanha can see you before you’re pronounced dead.’

‘Okay, so how do you think Sanha will take it?’

‘Of course, I don’t expect it to go well at first, but he’s likely to grow stronger from it eventually, and move on. He __is__ very young though, and this would be the first time he’s lost someone this close to him so it’s a bit unpredictable.’ Jonghyun could obviously tell that Jinwoo has fearful of the answer he might have gotten, so he phrased everything softly, which was nice of him to do.

‘Okay, that was a better answer than I hoped for, so I’ll take it. But is there any way for me to personally see him one more time?’

‘Seeing him __right now__  not personally, no. But you can see how he’s doing from my monitor, and when he dies you can see him personally again, that will just take a long while.’

‘Well… If I can’t see him now in person I guess I could see what he’s doing.’

‘Well then, let’s get to it.’ Jonghyun double clapped then faced toward the screen in front of them, ‘Terebi, please show us Yoon Sanha, born February 2000.’

The screen flickered on, and there sat Sanha and his friend Minhyuk, playing smash bros on an old N64 in Minhyuk’s apartment living room. Jinwoo also saw a familiar face on the couch behind them cheering for Sanha. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be Moon Bin, one of Jinwoo’s co-workers at Dream. As Jinwoo continued to watch in silence, he saw Sanha’s phone go off. It went off two times before Bin noticed it and told Sanha to take his call while Bin played for him. Sanha excused himself to the kitchen to get a drink as he took the call. He grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards, a second or two later, dropped it on the kitchen floor. Sanha started going red around the eyes before tears fell and Minhyuk rushed into the kitchen to see what was up. Sanha was still on the phone as Minhyuk wrapped Sanha up in his coat before rushing him outside. It took Jinwoo a while to figure out that Jonghyun had completely muted the video, but somehow it was like Jinwoo could understand all of what was happening. He watched as Bin shoved the two younger ones into the back seat of his car. He watched as Bin continued to speed all the was to the hospital Jinwoo was presumably at, and then he noticed that somehow, Eunwoo was at the hospital before all three of the boys. Jinwoo’s attention was quickly taken away from that as Sanha rushed into the hospital reception, frantically looking around for the desk before running up to it. Jinwoo asked Jonghyun to unmute the video for him, to which he cautiously agreed.

“Where is he?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!” Sanha was screaming, and crying.

Jinwoo watched as Minhyuk pried him away from the counter, and into a hug.

“It’s okay Sanha, calm down. Let’s go sit while Bin figures out where your brother is.” Minhyuk calmly handled the situation with Sanha, and succeeded in calming him down a little.

After that, they just sat there for a while as Sanha wept into the side of Minhyuk’s shoulder. The position the two boys were in looked a little uncomfortable on both their parts but none the less they stayed there like that. As Bin came back with the forms they needed to sign to be allowed in to see Jinwoo, Eunwoo came into the hospital again and sat next to Bin. The four of them waited for a bit while until a doctor came and told them it was okay to go and see Jinwoo. When they got to the ICU, Jinwoo saw himself laying there unconscious on the bed, and he didn’t know whether to feel sick, sad, or what. Sanha certainly knew how he felt though, as soon as he saw Jinwoo he burst into tears, this time not going frantic but curling further into Minhyuk who he was already holing on to. Jinwoo saw in the corner of the screen a short tanned doctor grab on to Eunwoo and pull him out of the ICU. Jinwoo wondered what those two were going to talk about.

 

* * *

 

 

Dongmin felt a doctor grab onto his wrist and pull him out of the ICU, then down the hallway into an empty supply closet. When the light turned on Dongmin saw that this doctor was actually Myungjun, and that he was seething with anger. It wasn’t long before Myungjun slapped him in the face and Started yelling at him.

‘You, you absolute piece of shit! What the __fuck__ were you doing when Jinwoo was hit by a truck?!’ Myungjun’s voice had a different lilt to it as he spoke, it was a type of sadness that could be heard in the midst of the anger he had. ‘You told me you came down here to help one of your cases! If that was true though, __Jinwoo__ wouldn’t be lying there NINETY PERCENT DEAD!’

Dongmin didn’t have a way to justify himself, he’d not expected Jinwoo to die like this when Dongmin was so close to him. He couldn’t even say that he was keeping an eye on him either, because Dongmin had genuinely forgotten about Jinwoo when he got lunch with Bin. ‘Myungjun, I’m so sorry. You’re going to get in trouble for failing this case after I gave it to you, and I know you don’t want that because you want to become a cupid.’

‘What?’ Myungjun sounded like he had no idea what Dongmin was on about.

‘You know, I handed my cases over to you, so now you’ll get the blame for Jinwoo dying?’ Dongmin was trying his best to explain it but for some reason Myungjun wasn’t clicking.

‘Dongmin. Jinwoo was still your case.’ Myungjun began, ‘When you gave your cases over you had Jinwoo marked with possibly suicidal tendencies, so I needed you to give in person clearance to have the case handed over.’

‘What?’ Dongmin didn’t realize that was how it worked for cases like Jinwoo’s, ‘What do you mean, Myungjun?’

‘I mean that that’s why I came to earth. I was going to come and get you to give me clearance, Dongmin.’

‘So… this is still my case?’ Dongmin asked.

‘Yeah it is, and you fucked it up.’ Myungjun was still just as angry now, but he was speaking calmer.

‘This is so bad…’

‘I know it is, someone died so early-’

‘My perfect record! He died so much earlier than he was supposed to as well, and he was supposed to still have sixty years left!’ Dongmin was devastated, he’d probably get demoted now too.

‘What?’ Myungjun’s expression went dark. ‘What the fuck, Dongmin. A man died sixty years too early, and all you can think of is your stupid perfect case record?’

‘It’s horrible that he died so early, but at least he wont suffer too hard. I’m going to get demoted man.’ Dongmin didn’t know why Myungjun was getting so worked up. ‘Besides, it’s not like you knew him, you only got to look at his file.’

Myungjun looked like he realized something, ‘Wait a minute. Were you down here to live with Bin?’

__This is bad, if he figures it out I’m double done for.__ ‘What do you mean?’ Dongmin said nervously. ‘I was just using Bin so I could get a house to stay in, Myungjun.’

‘You __were__ here to stay with him. You came down here to play around!’ Myungjun slapped Dongmin again, harder than the first time he did it. ‘Jinwoo died while you were trying to date Moon Bin! You left him __alone__ after he just had his __mom__ die, so you could __go on a date__?! You deserve to be thrown into limbo you absolute __monster__.’

Dongmin was past the point of justifying himself, and he just decided to explain __why__ he did it. ‘Look, I’ve never been able to live, never in my entire existence had I questioned giving it a try okay? I came down to earth to have a shot at making __friends,__  Myungjun. I just want to know what a normal life is!’

‘You know, just because you were head of our part of heaven, doesn’t mean that you can leave without consequences. If you really did want to take a break from being one of the first ever angels to have existed, you should have told Jiyong. Doing it this way has caused someone to __die,__  Dongmin. I’m going to go and let Jinwoo go properly to the afterlife realm now, because while I’m sure he’s having a smashing time with Jonghyun, he needs to go into the realm and become an angel or something. I just wanted to let you know that he doesn’t deserve what you’ve given him, Dongmin.’ Myungjun turned around to open the door out of the supply closet, and when he opened it he was met face to face with Minhyuk, who looked past Myungjun and to Dongmin, seething.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun duN dUNNNN Minhyuk has heard them talking, i wonder what his reaction will be to all the crazy stuff he heard them say? Find out next time on 'I keep forgetting this is a Binu story and not a Myungjin one'

**Author's Note:**

> Go read [Sunshine Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665697) pls validate me pls
> 
>  
> 
> Hmu on [Tumblr](https://min-syubi.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/caspeoandtakoya)
> 
> I'll try to update regularly but tbh that probably won't happen, so apologies in advance!!


End file.
